Irmandade
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: Gaara acredita que na vida, há coisas tão importantes quanto um treinamento ninja apesar de serem pequenas, como por exemplo, um cafuné. Um pequeno passar de dedos entre fios de cabelo tem um significado tão grande que não cabe em uma palma da mão.


**IRMANDADE**

.

Não sou muito de reclamar sobre o meu trabalho, ser Kazekage sempre foi uma honra para mim. Foi quando comecei a ser visto como algo diferente do que o demônio da areia, foi quando eu me permiti conhecer mais do que só o ódio, mas atualmente o cargo de Kazekage tem sido cansativo... É como Naruto me disse uma vez: "os maiores inimigos de um Kage nesses dias não são membros de organizações, são ao papeis". Não estou reclamando e dizendo que preferia a guerra, mas menos papel seria melhor.

Enquanto estou aqui eu costumo divagar sobre um pouco do passado, pois me lembro da época que eu não era mais doque um monstro. Nessa época nem mesmo meus irmãos eram conectados a mim, éramos completos estranhos, ou melhor, Kankuro e Temari se davam bem e eu era a arma, a arma que eles tinham que cuidar, o demônio que arrancava medo e repulsa dos meus irmãos. Hoje eu entendo que muito daquilo que eles sentiam era culpa do que meu pai fez. Para ele, eu tinha que ser a arma sem sentimentos para destruir os inimigos da vila, e, depois de anos de solidão, eu passei a acreditar que eu era isso. Meus irmãos não importavam, era só a minha força e sede de sangue que eu tinha. Para mim, a compaixão, irmandade, generosidade, tudo relacionado a isto era considerado fraqueza. Afinal, como eu mataria o inimigo se eu fosse fraco? Era só nisso que minha mente pensava, vinte e quatro horas por dia, a cada milésimo de segundo, eu era o demônio da areia, o "Gaara do deserto".

Então, tudo mudou quando Orochimaru manipulou a vila se fazendo passar pelo meu pai. Não agradeço Orochimaru por isso, afinal ele só queria poder e destruição, nunca ligou para Suna, mas as ações dele me colocaram no caminho da mudança. Me lembro até hoje de que as ordens dele eram destruir Konoha, destruir a fraqueza deles, mas foi Konoha que me ensinou o verdadeiro significado de força, tudo graças a dois ninjas:

O primeiro, Rock Lee. Como alguém que tinha tantas fraquezas podia ser tão forte? Como aquele ninja que não sabia, ninjutsu ou genjutsu podia me ferir, podia quebrar a minha casca? Me lembro até hoje do ódio que sentia por ele, oque é estranho de lembrar, afinal, hoje eu e ele somos grandes amigos. Na minha vida Rock Lee está na mesmo grau ou até maior que Naruto, porque foi o primeiro a me mostrar que força não vinha do medo que você causa ou da sua crueldade com o inimigo. Força é muito mais abstrata que isso, é algo intangível presente no âmago daqueles que tem a força de ir além.

Falando agora de Naruto, o segundo, hoje eu sei o porquê de ele ter me mostrado tanto do motivo de eu estar errado. Naruto tinha todas as razões para ser como eu, mas ele nunca ligou para o ódio alheio, sempre seguiu em frente para mudar as pessoas, para se conectar com elas. Ele não ligava de ser rejeitado e odiado, porque, instintivamente, mesmo que doesse ele sabia que um dia estaria conectado a todos.

Foram esses dois que me fizeram querer ser mais que uma arma, eu queria ser alguém como eles.

Não foi fácil, principalmente no começo: muitos ainda me viam com medo e receio, mas inspirado pelos acontecimentos do exame chunin me esforcei para ser diferente. Os céus sabem que não sou como Lee e Naruto, mas eu fazia o possível para ser mais que o "Gaara do deserto", mais que o jinchuuriki.

Hoje agradeço aos meus irmãos por terem me apoiado, eles também queriam mudar, não queríamos mais ser os companheiros de time, queríamos ser os irmãos que nunca fomos. Admito que momentos constrangedores onde não sabíamos lidar entre si eram constantes. Não sabíamos dos gostos ou dos interesses uns dos outros, ou melhor, mais uma vez eu não conhecia os dois e eles não me conheciam. Foi difícil, mas com o tempo éramos unidos, eu e Temari descobrimos gostos mútuos, Kankuro e eu começamos a praticar combate juntos e assim era a forma meio desajeitada de nos conectarmos. Aprendi que eles nunca quiseram me tratar como antes era nosso pai.

Falando nele, eu não o odeio... não mais. Ele era um resultado de seu tempo: um tempo de guerra.

Com os anos passando e o cargo de Kazekage eu e meus irmãos nos conectamos ainda mais, eles me ajudaram com o cargo e em como as pessoas da vila me viam.

Tem um fato engraçado sobre essa época: eu sempre achei que o meu cabelo era muito rebelde para o cargo, talvez algo mais comportado e alinhado como um penteado liso fosse o recomendado para um Kage, mas Temari tratava de me contrariar. Sempre que eu aparecia com o cabelo penteado, ela bagunçava brincando comigo: "Você precisa parecer legal, as crianças não vão gostar de um careta", ela falava sorrindo bagunçando meu cabelo. Eu me fazia de irritado e reclamava com ela, porque eu sabia que ela gostava e era uma forma de agradecer o amor dela. Kankuro ficava irritado de verdade quando acontecia com ele e eu adorava ver a briga dos dois, era legal acompanhar os dois discutireme logo depois rirem... e eu me permitia rir com eles.

Veio a guerra e nós três lutamos, lutamos e lutamos e, quando a guerra finalmente acabou, eu fiquei mais doque aliviado que eles estavam bem. A paz veio e, devo admitir, com ela veio o fim da irmandade presencial. Deixe—me articular direito:

Temari começou a namorar Shikamaru da Folha. Eu adorei ver os meses de boba apaixonada dela, a poderosa Temari corando quando Shikamaru era o assunto ou quando ele estava por perto. Se senti ciúmes? Sim, eu queria a minha irmã do meu lado, mas o bem-estar dela era mais importante que a birra de um irmão, por isso dei adeus a ela no dia do casamento... Mas não foi um adeus, ela sempre será a minha irmã mais velha, sempre me mandando cartas, me perguntando como eu estava oque comia. Quando ela se tornou mãe, este hábito se tornou menos freqüente e apesar de não nos vermos constantemente sempre seriamos irmãos, mas eu sinto falta do meu cabelo ser bagunçado por ela. Hoje ele é todo arrumado.

— Gaara! — Kankuro falou entrando em minha sala – Temari e Shikamaru chegaram. – ele me arrancou dos meus devaneios.

— Vou terminar aqui e encontro vocês. – falei voltando a trabalhar — Busque o Shinki. —eu adotei Shinki recentemente, um parente distante. Na verdade, ele é mais parente do meu avô, o terceiro Kazekage, controlador da mesma areia de ferro.

Shinki é um garoto com muito potencial e eu vejo um pouco do meu eu passado nele, por isso o adotei. Quero que ele se permita do mesmo jeito que me permiti, quero ser para ele oque meus amigos da Folha foram para mim.

Papéis, papéis e mais papéis...

Só de olhar para todas essas folhas com letras miúdas, informações desnecessárias e palavras rebuscadas me faz sentir um certo vazio. É como se eu só pudesse ser o Kazekage se aqueles papéis existirem e só pudesse ser o Gaara quando me livrasse deles. Normalmente, todos os dias chegam cinco pilhas com quase trezentas folhas cada uma. Pode parecer um número assustador, o que realmente é – afinal, as vezes sinto um pouco de medo de ser devorado por elas -, mas de todas essas folhas bem menos de um quarto é o que me interessa.

Enquanto eu tentava ler mais rápido, passando as mãos nos meus cabelos tentando a todo custo mantê-los longe de meus olhos, eu só conseguia pensar em como seria a surpresa de Temari ao saber do meu filho. Será que ela ficaria feliz assim como eu fiquei ao saber de Shikadai?

Um suspiro longo e nostálgico tomou conta de meus pulmões enquanto eu me lembrava de mais uma ocasião em que envolvia minha irmã mais velha e o gosto por penteados espetados que ela tem: Shikadai era um bebê com cabelos rebeldes assim como os pais e, por mais que Shikamaru tentasse amarra-los com o mesmo penteado que usa, Temari sempre o impedia e bagunçava aqueles fios negros do meu sobrinho assim como ela bagunçava os meus.

Será que ela também vai querer bagunçar os do Shinki?

Meu foco foi facilmente reduzido a zero apenas em eu pensar naquele garoto. Shinki sempre consegue fazer isto comigo, é como se uma breve "conexão" com os pensamentos nele bastasse para que eu me dispersasse e só conseguisse pensar no quão importante esta criança vem se tornando nos meus dias. Talvez eu também tenha o adotado para que ele seja um amigo sempre presente, um familiar, do qual nem tão cedo eu dê um "adeus".

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto passava as mãos pela minha testa, tentando novamente afastar os fios do meu rosto.

Quem sou eu para decidir quando dizer "adeus" a alguém ou o quão cedo e tarde é hora para isso? O tempo passa em medidas tão descabidas que se assemelha a areia escorrendo nos vidros de uma ampulheta. Parece um tanto sem lógica, mas é bem simples: no começo, toda a areia da parte de cima parece fazer escorrer-se de forma mais devagar. Com o tempo, a areia diminui e ela parece se tornar mais rápida.

E o que isso tem a ver?

Bem... Nossa vida é como uma ampulheta, onde os grãos de areia são os momentos difíceis em que parecemos demorar mais para nos livrar, como se eles fossem pequenos "obstáculos necessários", que quando passados para a parte de baixo da ampulheta, quando viram de fato o que já foi, ficamos mais leves e o tempo parece passar mais rápido.

Céus! Eu não posso perder tempo divagando sobre tempo e acabar perdendo ele!

Mais uma vez, afastei meu cabelo do rosto e tentei me concentrar nos papéis a minha frente. Minha meta é acabar com tudo em, no máximo, meia hora. Ao menos uma vez eu terei uma reunião familiar em que eu dê a devida atenção para a minha família.

Eu sorri. Um sorriso discreto e verdadeiro apenas por ter uma "família" a qual eu deva dar atenção.

Quando finalmente consegui terminar meus afazeres, dei passos controladamente apressados para ir de encontro aos meus irmãos. Devo admitir que apesar de estar ansioso para aquele momento com todos, meu jeito discreto e reservado não me permitia fazer algo muito além de andar mais rápido.

Virando pelo corredor e chegando a sala de estar, me senti em um dos meus sonhos, onde todos estavam reunidos para alguma ocasião alegre e festiva. Shikamaru e Temari estavam sentados no sofá, Kankuro de pé atrás deles enquanto falava orgulhosamente sobre Shinki, que me olhava com um sorriso discreto e parecia um tanto alheio em relação aos "tios".

— Finalmente, terminou! — Kankuro quebrou a conversa recorrente.

—Há quanto tempo... — Temari sorriu, se levantando. Shikamaru permaneceu sentado ao lado de onde ela estava, mas me acenou com a cabeça.

Só em ver a minha irmã se aproximar de mim sorrindo, espontaneamente, me dá um sentimento tão bom e profundo que eu mal consigo controlar meus sorrisos. É tão reconfortante saber que ela também sente saudades de mim.

Anos atrás eu jamais imaginaria que Temari pudesse sorrir ao me ver depois de tanto tempo, nem ela e nem ninguém. Confesso que isso me trouxe um falso alivio por muitos anos, já que eu vivia por mim e para mim, mas ver alguém se aproximar sorrindo como se eu fosse um alivio para o coração partido de saudades é muito melhor.

— Como foi a viagem?

Mesmo depois de anos, eu continuo sem saber qual o melhor jeito de puxar assunto com as pessoas. Mesmo soando estranho, prefiro apenas responder as perguntas a perguntar algo, até porque, normalmente eu descubro tudo o que quero apenas por observação.

— Um saco... — Shikamaru disse em um tom descontraído, logo em seguida comentando algo com Kankuro.

Os dois tem assuntos em comum?

— Foi cansativa, mas valeu a pena. —dessa vez, Temari quem falou.

Pra que me importar com a conversa dos outros dois quando tenho a atenção da minha irmã? Além da atenção, ainda ganhei um sorriso.

— Fico feliz que vieram, eu gostaria de apresentar Shinki a vocês antes dos exames... — eu não entendi bem o motivo, mas Temari me fez sentar em uma das poltronas enquanto eu continuava a falar — Quero que ele participe e entenda um pouco da importância que este evento tem.

— É importante para mim por ser importante para você, meu pai. —apesar do jeito formal e da escolha de palavras, conheço-o o suficiente para saber que ele está ansioso por isto.

— Então você sabe falar? — Temari disse brincalhona, enquanto aproximava as mãos do meu rosto e olhava para ele.

Por muitas vezes eu já tive meu cabelo bagunçado, mas aquela era a primeira vez em que Temari estava tentando arruma-lo. Talvez os fios já estivessem bagunçados o suficiente sem a ajuda dela, talvez o tempo a tenha feito gostar do meu penteado "careta", mas eu não me importo com o motivo, só me importo em ela estar demonstrando carinho por mim.

Ela parecia nem notar o que estava fazendo, com o olhar um tanto perdido enquanto mexia nos fios vermelhos. De algum jeito, parecia que aquilo era divertido para a minha irmã tanto quanto era bom para mim.

— Pai? —a voz de Shinki saiu quase em um sussurro, em um misto de surpresa e receio, enquanto ele dava mais alguns passos para ficar ao meu lado.

— Sim? —mesmo que eu quisesse ficar de olhos fechados e apenas apreciar aquele mimo que estava recebendo, me esforcei um pouco para dar atenção a ele.

Como eu esperava, Shinki apenas ficou em silencio e esperou que eu explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Entendo o ponto de vista dele, já que são poucas as pessoas que deixo se manterem próximas e menos ainda as que deixo encostarem em mim de algum jeito. Ver Temari mexendo no meu cabelo de uma forma tão natural deve ser um tanto confuso, ainda mais se tratando de alguém que ele acabou de conhecer.

Espero que algum dia ele entenda o quão importante ter o cabelo bagunçado ou arrumado pela minha irmã é para mim. É como se fosse uma prova de que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda vai mexer nos meus fios vermelhos só para que eu me finja de bravo e depois rirmos de tudo isso.

—Shinki... O que acha do seu pai agora? — ela sorriu, acabando de ajeitar as últimas mexas e se afastando um pouco para que ele pudesse ver.

— Acho que fica bom. — ele também sorriu, mas discretamente.

Novamente, a resposta que eu esperava. É previsível que ele ache qualquer coisa que eu faça como algo "bom" e ver o meu cabelo do jeito que sempre esteve, é algo que fica melhor do que ele bagunçado, pelo menos, deve ser deste modo que Shinki pensa.

— Então você puxou até o jeito careta dele, heim!

Como se não bastasse o comentário arrancar algumas risadas de Shikamaru e Kankuro, minha irmã ainda conseguiu bagunçar os cabelos castanhos de Shinki como sempre fizera comigo. Ver esta cena, por si só, já conseguiu aquecer meu coração e sentir como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente encaixado. Claro, ele tentou afastar Temari, não usando a areia de ferro, mas sim as próprias mãos. Enquanto ele fazia isso, era nítido o olhar um tanto irritado e o jeito em que ele estava incomodado, mas ao mesmo tempo dava para saber que Shinki apenas estava tímido e não queria que seu penteado fosse desfeito.

— Ei, Gaara... — minha irmã falou entre uma ou outra risada, ainda achando graça do jeito "atrapalhado" com que Shinki tentou pará-la sem correr o risco de machucá-la de alguma forma — Ele também se finge de irritado igualzinho a você!

— Ele só tem bom gosto — Kankuro se aproximou, com seu típico sorriso — E você nunca arrumou o meu cabelo.

Kankuro estava com ciúmes? Não... Ele não é de um tipo ciumento, mas de algum jeito foi o que ele pareceu sentir. Talvez fosse apenas uma reivindicação por não ter tido ainda o prazer de Temari mexer no cabelo dele.

—Não por isso! — a mulher disse em um tom divertido, puxando o manto de Kankuro sem cerimônia alguma e bagunçando os fios castanhos. Diferente de mim meu irmão realmente fica irritado, mas facilmente a irritação entre os dois dá lugar para as risadas.

Enquanto Kankuro quem tentava afastar Temari, Shinki apenas observava a cena com uma estranheza estampada no rosto e Shikamaru permanecia sentado no sofá, acenando negativamente e provavelmente pensando algo como "problemática...". Não demorou para que a pequena briga entre meus irmãos se transformasse em gozações por parte de ambos, como sempre fazem.

Eu não pude me aguentar. Um riso tímido e abafado escapou pelos meus lábios enquanto eu via daquela cena, era como se o tempo tivesse voltado, como se eu e meus irmãos estivéssemos rindo das brigas rápidas, mas agora não apenas como irmãos e sim como uma família.

— Pai o senhor gosta disso? — Shinki me puxou de lado enquanto Kankuro e Temari ainda estavam distraídos.

— Sim — Shinki pareceu surpreso — coisas pequenas geralmente são as melhores.

— Mas pai... — ele parecia um pouco tímido e acanhado, Shinki geralmente é tão fechado eu gosto de ver momentos assim quando ele deixa o que sente vazar.

— Você é muito novo Shinki, muito parecido comigo quando era pequeno, eu demorei também para entender como um cafuné é tão importante para um ninja quanto o treino — Shinki pareceu ficar confuso — Você vai entender — estendi a mão e baguncei seus cabelos — Se todos estiverem bem podemos ir jantar agora.

— Estou morta de fome! — Kankuro olhou para ela.

— Não sei como você era princesa de Suna sendo tão informal assim! — Temari riu e deu uma gravata em Kankuro.

— Eu não ligo para essas caretices de vocês dois — ela saiu da sala puxando Kankuro pelo pescoço.

— Desculpe a minha esposa problemática – Shikamaru falou rindo da cena.

— Minha irmã problemática também — ele riu e seguiu eles — Shinki, você vem?

— Hai — pude ver um pequeno movimento de canto em sua boca.

De todas as coisas que eu desejo para o futuro de Shinki a duas coisas que eu mais quero que ele seja um Kazekage sábio que cuide do povo e da paz e que ele seja feliz, que tenha com Yodo e Araya o que tenho com meus irmãos, uma irmandade inquebrável mesmo pela distância quero que ele tenha uma família.

.

**NOTAS:**

Esta fanfic foi escrita em parceria com o Tio Tobirama em pedido da Boo Alouca!


End file.
